Deux frères
by Svetlana Black
Summary: Sirius/Regulus. La relation difficile de deux frères que tout sépare à commencer par leurs propres parents. One-Shot.


Petit One-Shot Sirius/Regulus

Mix entre récit classique et épistolaire + le poème que j'ai écrit pour "Feelings", Mes regrets

Bonne lecture !

--

12, Square Grimmaurd,

3 septembre 1971

À Sirius Black

-

Mon cher grand frère,

Sirius, tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi je t'écris, tu dois penser que je te détestes. Tu te trompes. Je sais que Mère et Père t'ont envoyé, hier, une Beuglante que tu n'es très certainement pas près d'oublier. Mais pour moi, peu importe le fait que tu ne sois pas à Serpentard, même si Gryffondor n'est pas la maison où j'aimerais être répartit.

Malgré ta "trahison" comme disent nos parents, je veux que tu sache que je t'admire toujours autant, tu es toujours un modèle pour moi. Tu te doutes que je ne peux pas me permettre d'avouer une chose pareille devant Père, et encore moins devant Mère ou alors je serai puni gravement.

Je commence à croire que tu n'es pas né dans une famille digne de toi, de ton courage. Moi je n'aurais jamais la moitié de ton courage, je ne pourrais jamais affronter nos parents comme tu le fais depuis toujours…

En gros, je voulais tout simplement te dire mon admiration.

Je t'aime,

Regulus Arcturus Black

--

Poudlard,

4 septembre 1971

À Regulus Black

-

Petit frère,

J'ai été surpris, je dois bien avouer, par ta lettre. Tout d'abord, je te remercie de toutes les gentillesses que tu m'as écrit. C'est la lettre la plus agréable que je n'ai jamais reçue. Le fait qu'elle vienne de quelqu'un de ma famille qui pourtant me déteste, la rends encore plus belle.

Ensuite, tu dis ne pas être courageux, mais il dû te falloir beaucoup plus de courage que tu ne l'imagine pour écrire ces quelques phrases, et surtout pour le faire sous le nez de Père et Mère.

Finalement, je me dois de te dire que je ne suis pas un modèle, sauf peut-être pour ce qui est de te forger tes propres idées…

Avec toute mon affection,

Sirius Black

--

Regulus ne répondit jamais à son frère aîné. Ses parents l'avaient surpris en train d'écrire à Sirius et lui avait infligé un Doloris, le menaçant de recommencer chaque fois qu'il leur désobéirait. Ils avaient aussi brûlé aussi la lettre qu'il avait reçu la veille. Sirius, lui s'était douté de ce qui était arrivé au plus jeune Black, et n'essaya plus de lui écrire.

L'année suivante, Regulus entra à Poudlard, et comme ses parents l'avaient espéré, il fut envoyé à Serpentard. Les deux frères se parlaient parfois, mais l'aîné sentait bien que son cadet s'éloignait de lui et le respectait de moins en moins. Ses parents pouvaient se montrer très persuasifs avec les personnes faibles. Mais lui n'était pas faible, il ne se laisserai pas faire. Néanmoins, il avait de la peine pour Regulus.

--

Au mois de juin 1979, Regulus rejoignit les rangs de Voldemort et devint un Mangemort. Son frère refusa de lui adresser la parole à partir de ce moment, et même d'entendre parler de lui. Ils étaient resté en contact ponctuel quand Sirius avait quitté le Square Grimmaurd, l'été de ses seize ans.

Et quand, quelques temps après s'être enrôlé auprès du Mage Noir, Regulus découvrit toute l'horreur à laquelle il participait, il pensa à son frère aîné qu'il avait tant admiré. Il rassembla tout le courage dont il était capable et défia le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui le tua.

Mais avant que Voldemort mette fin à la vie du jeune Black, il avait écrit la lettre que Sirius tenait maintenant dans les mains, près de quinze ans après. L'Ordre du Phénix s'était installé au 12, Square Grimmaurd et tout le monde était occupé à ranger la maison. Le dernier Black vivant avait trouvé le parchemin en vidant une vieille armoire. Il avait reconnu immédiatement l'élégante écriture de son frère et avait failli jeter l'enveloppe avant de s'apercevoir que son nom était écrit dessus.

--

Je sais que j'avais tort

J'étais jeune mais ce n'est pas une excuse

J'étais trop stupide pour voir où était la vérité,

Trop bête pour voir que Voldemort est mauvais

Il est le Mal.

-

Je sais que j'avais tort

J'ai rejoint les Mangemorts sans réfléchir

J'ignorais ce que c'était en réalité

Le Seigneurs des Ténèbres m'a fait faire des choses horribles

J'ai tué pour lui.

-

S'il te plaît, excuse-moi

Je sais que j'ai dépassé le point de non-retour

Mais j'ai quitté le Seigneur des Ténèbres

Et je suis déterminé à le détruire

Alors, excuse-moi.

-

Je sais une chose

Je serai mort quand tu liras cela

Mais je ne suis pas effrayé par la Mort

Je suis juste triste de partir sans te voir une dernière fois

Mon frère adoré.

--

Sirius tenait toujours la lettre dans sa main mais ne la voyait plus. Les larmes avaient envahi ses yeux, les sanglots n'étaient pas loin, il les sentait venir. Lentement, il plia le parchemin et le glissa dans sa poche. Plus jamais, il ne la laisserai, elle serai avec lui, elle serait un substitut à ce frère qu'il avait abandonné.

--

Quelques mois plus tard, une bataille eut lieu au Département des Mystères, au Ministère de la Magie. Sirius y était et y mourut tué par sa cousine Mangemort, Bellatrix. Lorsqu'il tomba à travers le voile, le lettre de son frère était dans la poche près de son cœur.

--

Alors ?

Reviewssssssssssssss...


End file.
